The Day that changed my life
by Stephanie-Rulz
Summary: Basically my own version of Twlight sorta except different! And its rated M for future chapters coz i'm not sure how this will turn out yet! read and review please! characters may be OOC!
1. There is a first day for everything

Author's Note: ok please go easy on me this is my first ever fan fiction story so tell me what you think and if u like it I'll try 2 write more!! Ok and also I don't own anything to do with these characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer who is my idol 4 writing the Twilight series!! And also please also tell me honestly when you review this ok!!

**Chapter One**

BPOV

It was a dark and cloudy night in Forks. I lay in my room trying to sleep, knowing that tomorrow is my first day at my new High School. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear because I didn't want to be the odd one out especially on my first day. I could picture it in my head now though, I'd either stand out in my clothing choices or I'd would fall over in front of everyone. I groaned and rolled over hoping that sleep would come to me soon. Slowly fell into a light sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

"oh", I grumbled as I rolled out of bed. Next thing I knew I was face down on the floor this was going to be the start of a horrid day, I could feel it already.

I got up and slowly made my way over to my curtains. I reefed them open and my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light that was making its way through the dark grey clouds.

I walked well more like stumbled over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. I had no idea what I was going to wear!! After what felt like half an hour I looked over my shoulder and saw that more than half my wardrobe was now laying on the floor behind me.

If I was still in Phoenix I would have had an outfit picked out with minutes of waking up but I was no longer in that bright, fun and happy world any more instead I was dull, boring and damp world where it was hardly ever sunny.

Finally I decided to just wear my favourite jeans and purple shirt. I walked into the bathroom and showered and got ready for school. Once I had finally finished getting ready I realised it was a good thing I had decided to wake up early, because otherwise I'd be late already. I shuffled my way slowly down the stairs towards the kitchen thinking about what to eat for breakfast. I saw Charlie was already up and eating a bowl of cereal while reading the newspaper.

"So Bella are you excited bout your first day at your new school?" Charlie asked me politely.

I groaned and just looked at him.

"Oh," He said after looking at the expression on my face. "it's going to be one of those days huh?" he asked me.

"probably!" I told him.

I sat down with my cereal and we ate in silence.

"well Bella, you know you said that you wanted to get a car once you moved down here, after you'd saved enough money for one?" Charlie grinned at me.

"Yeeeessss," I replied wondering why he was bringing this up now.

"well, I sort of found a nice truck for you to start off with it's a little old but it's in good condition, I swear." he laughed

"what do you mean Dad?" I asked him starting to worry.

"well, go have a look out the front and you might get a bit of a surprise." he said to me.

Without another word or sound, I raced to the front door and opened it. There in the driveway was this old red truck. I looked at it and thought Charlie had gone mad.

"I can't drive that old piece of junk to school Dad!" I stated angrily. " The other kids will laugh at me.

"actually," Charlie started, "well, actually I got it for you Bella because it's a sturdy truck and it'll get you here to there and it'll take a few good hits before it even gets a dent." Charlie stated with a smile on his face.

"Fine then I'll drive it but once I've got enough money I'm getting a nice, new car." I told him.

"well I'd better be on my way to the station now, I've got some urgent paperwork to fill out that I missed yesterday." he said and then he walked to the front door.

"oh and before I forget Bella your truck key is on the bench near the toaster, you might want to drive today it's supposed to rain." Charlie informed me before walking out the front door to his cruiser and leaving.

Well, I thought at least I won't arrive in the cruiser. NOW that would be embarrassing.

I walked up to the bathroom and cleaned my teeth. Then I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step, to the kitchen. I got my bag and then grabbed the key and walked out to my truck. I got into the cab and started the engine. It roared to life quite literally and I jumped when I heard how loud it was, hitting my head on the roof. "OUCH!" I screamed out in pain.

I slowly backed out the driveway and started on my way to school. I got to the front and saw that my truck wasn't going to stand out after all because most of the other people had old cars as well. Except for one shiny silver Volvo, I noticed that stood out a lot. I parked my truck and got out, I noticed as I looked up to the sky that Charlie was right it was possibly going to rain today. I ran to the front office and got my timetable and got organised. I saw my first class was Maths. I groaned, maths was my worst subject. I was slowly making my way to class when I realised that I had no idea where I was going. Luckily some kid saw me struggling to figure out which way I was supposed to go and came over to help me out.

"hi um I noticed you were looking a little lost and I thought I'd try to help you out a little. My name's Mike by the way." He said whilst offering me his hand. I shook it and said, " um thanks my name's Bella and I've got maths but I have no idea where the maths block is could you offer me some directions at all?" I asked him.

"I've got a better idea how bout I walk you there I've got maths as well, who have you got as your teacher?" he asked inquisitively.

"um I think I have Mrs Johnston, who do you have?" I asked him wondering if I would actually have some one to sit next to in my first class so I wasn't left out.

"wow he said, I have her too, mind if I walk you there?" he asked very politely.

"uummm," I was considering turning him down but then I realised I'd probably get lost and be late if I turned him down." Sure, that'd be great." I said with a smile.

We turned and talked all the way there and then the bell went so we went into the room. Maths passed pretty quickly and next thing I knew I had gym, my second worst subject. I turned to walk out the classroom when………………………………...

CRASH!! BANG!!

i was sent flying backwards and my books flew everywhere. I had walked straight into someone that was coming from the other direction. I looked up slowly to apologise when my eyes stumbled upon a guy that looked like a Greek god. He frowned at me and I blushed.

Ok well that's all I'm going to do for now. The next chapter will be in Edward's POV so tell me if you like it and I'll write more so yeah. Read and Review please and tell me honestly because I have other idea's in my head so if this one sucks tell me and I'll try again k. thanks.


	2. She did not just do that!

_AN. Once again Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters._

_Chapter 2_

_EPOVMy alarm went off and I woke up with the feeling that it was going to be another run of the mill day. Where everything goes as it should. It was going to be a perfectly normal day and that was that. I ran down the stairs at full speed to my awaiting family._

"_Hey, Edward," Alice said to me as soon as I came into view. " You want to have hurry up so we can get to school." _

"_Why do you want to get to school so early?" I asked her inquisitively._

"_Well," She started, "I have to go see Mrs Stuart in the front office because there is a new girl coming and as you know I am on the welcoming committee so I have to be there when she gets to school if I can find her that is."_

"_oh." I said simply nodding my head. "who is she, do know yet?" I asked._

"_well apparently she's Chief Swan's daughter you know the one that lived in Phoenix with her mum, well news is that she moved in with Charlie and she starts school today. But I have no idea what she looks like." she said rather fast._

" _Well can't you try to focus and see what she looks like I mean come on Alice use your visions wisely." I told her._

"_Edward, I can't see her because I don't know her or what she looks like." she stated in a matter-of-a-fact voice._

" _Well then look for someone with a face you've never seen before." I told her getting aggravated. "it's not that hard you know."_

"_fine whatever can we just get to school already, please." she asked in her most pleading voice whilst pulling her puppy dog face._

"_oh alright I'll meet you all at the Volvo. I've got to get my books." I said. Alice literally danced her way out the door in her little pixie like way, with her hair bouncing as she went. I flew up the stairs and got my books, then flew back down and out the door to the Volvo. I got to the car and noticed they were all ready to go so I got in started the engine and we travelled to school. As soon as I parked the car, Alice was out the door and off towards the school office with Jasper trailing behind her. They were so made for one another._

"_hey Edward, we got English first are you coming I want to go see Mr Varner and ask him if we can watch Romeo and Juliet." Rosalie said to me._

"_sure let's get out of here before it starts to get crowded and I get bombarded with thoughts." I said as I turned and we made our way to the English staff room. We went and talked to Mr Varner and he thought Rosalie's idea was great. Then the bell went and went to our classroom. The lesson flew by because we were watching a movie as it always does. Next thing I knew I was walking down the corridor because the bell had rung when….._

_CRASH!! BANG!!_

_I got run into by somebody. I cursed them under my breath, luckily I think I caused them more damage than I they caused me. I looked up slowly to see a girl with the softest brown eyes looking across at me. With the prettiest red blush forming in her cheeks. I could hear from the thoughts around me that I had just met Bella Swan, the new girl. She looked like she was trying to say something. I guess sorry, but I couldn't be sure because she couldn't spit it out. I got up and offered her my hand to help her up before I realised she was nervous and scared because I had an angry frown on my face. I turned it into a smile and introduced myself._

"_Hi I'm Edward Cullen," I said politely while smiling at her blushing._

"_hi um I'm Bella Swan." she said quietly, her cheeks getting ever redder with embarrassment. " I'm so sorry about that I'm so clumsy sometimes, I didn't see you and yeah, um, sorry." she stumbled on her words. They came out so fast it was hard for the people to understand what she was trying to say, but I could hear it perfectly._

"_that's alright, it was fault as much as yours I probably should pay more attention to where I walk." I said laughing at myself._

"_um yes well." was all she could manage to say, going an even darker shade of red._

"_well I'll see you around then." I told her and walked off. I could hear the whispers and thoughts behind me. wow she ran into Edward Cullen I thought he was going to go off his nut at her lucky he didn't. Hey she's quite cute actually she's hot, but look at the way she's staring after Cullen. _I laughed as I heard that last thought. Today was not going to be a normal day after all.

Ok that's all for now but if you want me to write more than review my chapters because I'm not writing more till I have at least 5 reviews. K tell me what you think.


	3. Author's NOTE

Author's Note: please go onto my page and take my poll on whether or not you think I should continue this story if you'd like me to or not! I will update hopefully on Tuesday or Wednesday depending on my poll and how many reviews I get so please let me know.


	4. Meet the Family

**I am really disappointed by the lack of reviews I ma receiving and I'd like some story ideas so if you have any please read and review this and tell them to me I will dedicate the next chapter to any people who give me reviews and story ideas!! SO please REVIEW!!**

BPOV

I tried to introduce myself to him but every time I tried to nothing came out. I was getting redder by the second as I continued trying to say something. But then he offered me his hand to help me get up and then he spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said politely, causing me to blush even more.

"Hi, um I'm Bella Swan," I said quickly whilst blushing an even deeper red. "I'm so sorry about that I'm so clumsy sometimes, I didn't even see you and yeah, um sorry." I said even quicker hoping that he caught what I said.

"That's alright, it was as much my fault as yours I probably should pay more attention to where I walk," He said whilst laughing at himself.

"Um yes well," I spluttered out unable to say anything else.

"Well I'll see you around then," he said before turning around and walking off.

All I could do was stare after him in shock and awe. I couldn't believe that I made a fool of myself in front of that. I mean he was just pure WOW. I looked around me to see everyone looking between Edward and I with looks of horror and shock on their faces. _I wonder what they are all thinking_ I thought to myself before turning to Mike who had a look of hatred on his face as he looked at Edward who was walking away.

"Hey Mike, shall we continue on our way to the gym now or are you just going to stand there all day?" I asked him trying to make a joke. His face lightened a little when he turned to me.

"Sure, lets go." he said with a big smile, leading the way to gym.

We walked in silence to the gym and I when we got there we parted so we could go to the change rooms. I changed quickly and walked into the gym. _OH NO!_ I thought to myself as I saw what was being set up for us to do. It was my worst sport. HOCKEY!! I always got hit with the hockey sticks or with the puck. Last time I played when I was in Phoenix I got knocked out because some girl in my class called Mindy decided to throw her hockey stick at me because our team was winning. I mean what was I going to do I ran away when ever the puck came near me how was I any help. _This is going to be horrid_ I thought to myself as I looked at everyone in my class they were all athletic. How was I going to get through gym now. I decided to play it safe and tell our teacher Mr Broxton that I was feeling sick. He told me to sit out on the bench until I felt better. _Pffftttt as if that's going to be this period_, I thought with a smile on my face.

I sat there for the whole of gym watching the teams get competitive and angry at one another. Finally the bell went and we got to go to the change rooms and get changed and leave. When I walked out Mike was waiting for me, he smiled at me when he saw me walk out.

"You can come sit with my group at lunch Bella, I'm sure they won't mind and you have nowhere else to sit," he said with a grin.

"Um, yeah ok I do have nowhere else to sit so yeah I'll take you up on that," I said.

We walked into the cafeteria and he lead me to his table. I sat down next to a girl who cleared a spot beside her for me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said with a grin holding her hand out for me to shake. I shook it and smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said happy to be with some nice people.

"OMG, your Charlie's daughter as in Charlie Swan's daughter Isabella Swan. Wow I was wondering who you were and people said Charlie's daughter was coming to school today, so I was like wow I wonder what she looks like and now I know." she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Um yeah that's me," I said while blushing. "What do you mean people said to was coming? How did someone know that?" I said suddenly feeling insecure.

"Calm down, Isabella, we live in a small town, news spreads fast round here, Charlie told someone and then it just goes around." she said with a look on her face that said DUH!

"oh," I said a smile, "woops". she went back to talking to the other girls and I took the opportunity to look around the cafeteria to see if I could see the faces of the other students. I looked around and then stopped suddenly when I saw Edward and the people he was sitting with. They were …………… amazingly beautiful. He was sitting with two girls and two other boys. One of the girls was tall and beautiful with amazing blonde hair, the other was short and pixie like but still beautiful and she had short black hair. One of the other boys was tall and muscular with short brown hair and the other tall and lanky with blonde hair. And then there was Edward with his copper hair but he was also tall. They looked like models they were that beautiful. That or gods who had come down to Earth to make the rest of the population feel bad about themselves. They all had butterscotch coloured eyes, which was odd, I had never seen an eye colour like it. Jessica had noticed my staring and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around quickly.

"They are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The muscular guy, the short girl and the guy with copper hair are the Cullen's. The tall blonde girl and the tall blonde guy are the Hale's. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, because apparently they couldn't have children." she said, her tone full of disapproval and quite acidy.

"What are their name's?" I asked curious to the names you could give to such extraordinary children.

"The short girl's name is Alice Cullen, the muscular guy's name is Emmett, the guy with the copper hair's name is Edward Cullen, the blonde girl's name is Rosalie Hale and the blonde guy's name is Jasper Hale." she said the acid getting stronger when she said Edward's name. I turned around to look at them once more. The sat together in the middle of the cafeteria with trays of food but they never touched their food, not once. They just sat there talking to one another. Jessica tapped me on the shoulder again. So I turned around once more though it was a little slower this time as I really didn't want to stop watching them.

"They are out of you're league you know Isabella. No offence but you couldn't get any of them." she said the acid growing stronger still as she stared to glare at Edward.

"Please call me Bella, and what do you mean? I don't want to date them." I said quickly whilst blushing and looking at Edward.

"Um, Edward doesn't date, Bella. I asked him out once and he told me that he didn't date. I personally think its because he doesn't want to make the other girls jealous because I know he likes me so eyes off ok. But other people say its because he doesn't think the girls at this school are of his standard, I mean like come on, who wouldn't want me. I'm the prettiest girl in school, well except for Lauren of course. She's the prettiest and most popular. I mean that Rosalie Hale thinks she's queen of the school just because all she has to do is walk past a guy and they drop all their stiff to help her. But she just ignores them." she said the acid thick in her tone of voice.

"Well, she is really pretty." I said turning to look at them once more. Only to see the short pixie one that Jessica said was Alice I think talking to Edward. Next thing I knew he was pointing at me and looking at me. The pixie one then started coming towards me. She looked like she was dancing her walk was so graceful. It was shocking.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, I'm on the Forks High School welcoming committee and I just wanted to welcome you to our school." she said literally bouncing with excitement. _Wow _I thought, she's the first person to straight off call me Bella. I was shocked. I turned to see Jessica glaring at her. Alice seemed to follow my eyes.

"Hi Jessica." she said in a flat tone.

If looks could kill Alice would be dead because Jessica's eyes were literally boring straight through Alice. Jessica then turned back to Lauren and they started whispering to each other.

"Hi Alice, um thanks." I said unsure of what else to say.

"Come with me, I'd like you to meet my family. Grab your bag you might not be coming back before the bell rings." She said with one look towards Edward who nodded to her.

"um are you sure, I don't want to…." I started before Alice cut me off.

"Nonsense, your more than welcome." she said with a smile. She reached down and grabbed my bag. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her families table. I turned around to see Jessica sitting with her jaw dropped, she just looked at me and I shrugged at her. She glared at me and turned back to Lauren once more with a flick of her hair.

"Sit right here," Alice said to me, as she seated me next to Edward, who looked at me and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Um, ok" I said sitting.

"Now, where to begin," Alice started. "Ok, well I'm sure Jessica has told you our names." she said whilst smiling, "Possibly, a little more than that." With that they all started laughing. _What's so funny??_ I thought.

Edward saw the look of confusion on my face.

"Well, let's fill Bella in shall we. Jessica dislikes our family because she believes that well ……. You heard her opinion of us. Especially of Rosalie and I." he said with a smile. At that moment Rosalie and Edward started laughing.

"Well, yes, she told me a little." I said whilst blushing.

"Well, don't believe what she says because she believes that I am holding off dating for her because according to her we are soul mates but I honestly don't like her at all. Also Rosalie is sort of going out with Emmett, but don't tell anyone because nobody's supposed to know but we trust you enough to tell you. That's why she ignores the boys. She loves the attention but doesn't want to blow her and Emmett's cover." he explained. I nodded suddenly understanding.

"Oh, ok." I said with a tone of understanding.

"We would like it if you would come and sit with us from now on Bella. We all like your personality and if you start to hang with Jessica well you saw how she behaved towards Alice. I mean who could hate Alice she's nice and would never behave like those girls. They are under Jessica's influence and Lauren's." Edward stated.

"What's Lauren's problem?" I asked interested in an explanation on why people hate this nice family.

"Well, Lauren was the girl that all the guys would drop dead for before we came here about two or three years ago. Then suddenly Jasper, Emmett and I became her new projects. We were the guys she wanted and whatever guy Lauren wanted she got. So she thought she could have us. She asked us one by one and got rejected by all three of us. Then the boys stopped going after her and started to go for Rosalie and she soon became the most beautiful girl in school and Lauren went back to just popular. Then the guys also started to go for Alice as well but she turns them all down because she's sort of with Jasper." he started. I interrupted before he could continue.

"Let me guess another family secret that you don't want the others to know." I asked.

They all nodded to me. "Oh, ok, I won't tell anyone I promise," I told them truthfully.

"I know you won't," Alice said assurance strong in her voice. I just nodded my head though I was confused inside I didn't want them to know.

"So what class do you have next," Alice asked me.

"Umm, biology I think but I have no idea where to go," I said.

"Don't worry I have biology next too and I'll walk you to class," Edward said to me whilst smiling his dazzling smile again.

"Oh, ok, thanks," I said, with a small smile whilst blushing.

**OK WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS LIKE I SAID I WILL DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO ANYONE THAT HELPS ME WITH SOME IDEAS!! **

**I PROMISE!!**

**SO REVIEW AWAY AND GIVE A GIRL A HAND!! **

**ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY AND I'LL DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE!! FLAMES ALLOWED!!**

**I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE THIS SOMETIME IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS I JUST HAVE TO GET SOME IDEAS AND WRITE IT UP!SO THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP!!**


	5. Vampire Charm

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE!! STEPHENIE MEYER IS GENIUS FOR COMIGN UP WITH TWILIGHT THOUGH!! Edward's thoughts are in italic and bold.**_

_EPOV_

_I could hear the thoughts whizzing around my head of all the people who witnessed that. The main voice that I could hear though was Mike Newton's. _

_Stupid Cullen thinks he can take Bella off me. He doesn't date there is no way that he could like her. But look at the way he looked at her, as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He's going to try to steal her off me, she's mine Cullen, back off, stupid jerk!! _

I laughed at that last thought. She's just hanging with him because she has no idea where she's going. Even I could tell from the look on her face. There was something weird about her though, I'm trying really hard but I can't pick up her thoughts and I know she's thinking but I can't hear any of her thoughts. I wonder why that is. It's odd because I can hear everybody's thoughts even the ones I don't want to hear, like Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts about one another! YUCK! 

I walked into music, my favourite class because I am the best pianist ever but I don't let people know that. Having the vampire skills of speed and photographic memory does help because I can play anything at any speed and I always have the music memorized after one look at it. I sit there at the keyboard wishing it was my baby grand piano at home. _**OH, how I love that piano. **_I also let my thoughts go back to the beautiful, brown-eyed Bella. _**Of course Mike was right, I think she is even more beautiful than Rosalie. But, he's wrong when he says that I can't get her. I can get her easily, but I want to see if she wants me first. I'm pretty sure she does from the way she looked at me when we ran into one another quite literally. I mean having my vampire beauty helps in some cases but sometimes I wish I was normal so that I'd know it was more than my vampire charm that draws in my prey that attracts most people. **_

_**I must remember to tell Alice who Bella is so she can do her welcome thing for her like she's supposed to.**_ Just then the bell went interrupting my daydreaming. I went straight to the cafeteria and did the usual. I got a tray of food and sat down at what everyone calls 'The Cullen/Hale Table'._** Oh well, we never have to worry about never having a seat. **_My thoughts were again interrupted by Mike's thoughts.

_Take this Cullen I got her sitting with me and my group hahahahaha, while you go sit with your family. Ha. I'm going to have won her over by the end of school at this rate. She's going to by girlfriend and Cullen will be out of the picture! Yes, Mike triumphs AGAIN!! _

_**He's so sad. She doesn't know anyone else of course she's going to sit with him and his group. OH NO! NOT HER AGAIN! NOT JESSICA'S THOUGHTS!!**_

_**He's so dreamy! I know he's waiting for me and me only! Why else would he say no to everyone after I asked him out! ha! I know you want me Cullen so come and get me! Oh how I'd love to tap that!! MMMMMM! **_

_**She's so delusional! I mean ME want HER in her DREAMS!! The only girl who I want is Bella. OH NO!! She's sitting with Jessica. Wait this could be funny I want to hear what she says to her bet its another one of her don't touch he's mine stories that she gives all the new people. **_

"Alice, come here, lets listen in on what Jessica has to say about us and then I'll point out Bella for you ok." I said to Alice who bounced over to me excitedly! We loved hearing Jessica's stories only this time I'm going to straighten it out myself.

"ok its going to start right about now," Alice told me.

**(Please read next brackets to understand next part ok)**

(This next part is all what Bella and Jessica are saying. Bella's speech is in **BOLD**. And Jessica's thoughts are in _italic _and her speech is underlined.)

_OH NEW GIRL! _

Hi, I'm Jessica.

**Hi, I'm Bella Swan.**

_OMG, she's Charlie's girl. I'd better be nice._

OMG, your Charlie's daughter as in Charlie Swan's daughter Isabella Swan. Wow I was wondering who you were and people said Charlie's daughter was coming to school today, so I was like wow I wonder what she looks like and now I know.

**Um yeah that****'****s me. What do you mean people said to was coming? How did someone know that?**

_What's her problem!? She's freaking out over nothing. Wait she came from a big city! OH right she probably thinks she's got a stalker or something!! SHE'S STUPID!! I MEAN HELLO SMALL TOWN GOSSIP GETS AROUND!! DUH!!_

Calm down, Isabella, we live in a small town, news spreads fast round here, Charlie told someone and then it just goes around.

**Oh. Woops.**

_What's she looking at?? OMG!! HELL NO!! UH, UH!! She's looking at Edward that's it she's going to learn he's mine NOW!! GGGGRRRRR!!_

They are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The muscular guy, the short girl and the guy with copper hair are the Cullen's. The tall blonde girl and the tall blonde guy are the Hale's. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, because apparently they couldn't have children.

**What are their name****'****s?**

The short girl's name is Alice Cullen, the muscular guy's name is Emmett, the guy with the copper hair's name is Edward Cullen, the blonde girl's name is Rosalie Hale and the blonde guy's name is Jasper Hale.

_HELL NO!! what's her problem!! OMG!! Stop looking at them!! OMG!! What are you stupid!! That's I don't care if she's Charlie's girl I'm going to sort her out on the subject of EDWARD!!_They are out of you're league you know Isabella. No offence but you couldn't get any of them.

_TAKE THAT BITCH!!_

**Please call me Bella, and what do you mean? I don****'****t want to date them.**

_OMG!! Stop lying to my face!! I know you want him but he's MINE!!_

Um, Edward doesn't date, Bella. I asked him out once and he told me that he didn't date. I personally think its because he doesn't want to make the other girls jealous because I know he likes me so eyes off ok. But other people say its because he doesn't think the girls at this school are of his standard, I mean like come on, who wouldn't want me. I'm the prettiest girl in school, well except for Lauren of course. She's the prettiest and most popular. I mean that Rosalie Hale thinks she's queen of the school just because all she has to do is walk past a guy and they drop all their stuff to help her. But she just ignores them.

_GGGRRR!! GOD, I hate that Rosalie!! AND BELLA HAVE YOU GOT THE PICTURE YET??_

**Well, she is really pretty.**

_OMG!! Just insult me then. GGGRRR! Never say Rosalie is pretty she's a stupid snob!! HHHHMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH!!_

At that Alice and I couldn't take it anymore we just cracked up laughing. We told Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, they all started laughing too. Then I had an idea!"Hey Alice, that's Bella, sitting next to Jessica." I said whilst pointing her out. Only to find that Bella was watching us.

"Ok, something tells me you have an idea Edward so spill it for us all even though I already know what it is." Alice said superiorly.

_**STUPID PIXIE AND HER PSYHIC SKILLS!!**_

"Well, let's get Bella away from them. They are horrid people and I've already meet her briefly and she's nice. Those aren't the people she should be hanging with." I said to them.

They all nodded as I told them, we were going to let her into our group.

"You like her don't you Eddie?" Emmett said to me.

"Well, yes, a little." I said looking down and the table.

They all looked to Jasper who took one look at me and felt my feelings.

"More like A LOT!" he said to them all.

"Shut UP!" I said and they all started laughing.

With that Alice got up and made her way over to Bella. Next thing I knew I was bombarded with more of Jessica's thoughts.

**WTF is Alice Cullen doing over here. OMG maybe she has a message for me from Edward. YAY! Wait OMFG!! HELL NO!! She's taking Bella to sit with THEM!! NO!! OMG!! I hate you Bella stop trying to STEAL MY MAN!! HELL NO!! GGGRRRR!! Lauren's not going to like this!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!!**

**Next thing we knew Alice was bringing Bella over and sitting her next to me. I smiled my most charming smile and she blushed. OH MY!! I love it when she does that!! She looked sort of scared better get Alice to start talking otherwise I might lose to Mike!! HAHAHA!! Look at his face he's so angry and annoyed, oh if looks could kill!!**

"Now, where to begin," Alice started. "Ok, well I'm sure Jessica has told you our names." she said whilst smiling, "Possibly, a little more than that." With that they all started laughing.

_**Oh, she looks confused. Oh right she has no idea why we are laughing better fill her in.**_

"Well, let's fill Bella in shall we. Jessica dislikes our family because she believes that well ……. You heard her opinion of us. Especially of Rosalie and I." I said with a smile. At that moment Rosalie and I started laughing.

"Well, don't believe what she says because she believes that I am holding off dating for her because according to her we are soul mates but I honestly don't like her at all. Also Rosalie is sort of going out with Emmett, but don't tell anyone because nobody's supposed to know but we trust you enough to tell you. That's why she ignores the boys. She loves the attention but doesn't want to blow her and Emmett's cover." I explained.

I saw her nod and I knew that she understood.

I was then hit with Jaspers thought, as he spoke to me so that no-one else could hear.

_She doesn't actually understand but lets make her think that we think she does._

"Oh, ok," Bella said still nodding her beautiful head.

"We would like it if you would come and sit with us from now on Bella. We all like your personality and if you start to hang with Jessica well you saw how she behaved towards Alice. I mean who could hate Alice she's nice and would never behave like those girls. They are under Jessica's influence and Lauren's." I stated.

"What's Lauren's problem?" Bella asked interestedly.

"Well, Lauren was the girl that all the guys would drop dead for before we came here about two or three years ago. Then suddenly Jasper, Emmett and I became her new projects. We were the guys she wanted and whatever guy Lauren wanted she got. So she thought she could have us. She asked us one by one and got rejected by all three of us. Then the boys stopped going after her and started to go for Rosalie and she soon became the most beautiful girl in school and Lauren went back to just popular. Then the guys also started to go for Alice as well but she turns them all down because she's sort of with Jasper." I started. BUT Bella interrupted before I could continue.

"Let me guess another family secret that you don't want the others to know." she asked.

We all nodded at her. "Oh, ok, I won't tell anyone I promise," Bella told us.

"I know you won't," Alice said assurance strong in her voice. Bella once again just nodded her head and I realised that she thank goodness didn't understand what Alice had said and didn't want to get into more details.

"So what class do you have next," Alice asked her.

"Umm, biology I think but I have no idea where to go," Bella said quietly.

"Don't worry I have biology next too and I'll walk you to class," I said to her whilst smiling my charming smile again.

"Oh, ok, thanks," she said, with a small smile whilst blushing.

Then the bell went and we got up from the table to go to biology. I walked with Bella all the way and luckily for us my table was the only one with one person so she was assigned to be my lab partner. I smiled when I heard that and she made her way to my desk and sat down beside me. I was beginning to like this day. It was already starting to be better than any other day that I have had.

I spent most of biology watching Bella work out of the corner of my eye. I had already heard Mike's thoughts and knew that at the end of the period he was going to be waiting outside of our classroom to escort Bella to her next class but I was going to be one step ahead of him.

The Bell rang and I packed up much slower than normal so that I could stay with Bella. "Hey Bella, do you mind if I escort you to your next class?" I asked whilst holding my arm out like a gentleman.

"Um," she started, whilst blushing, " Sure, I don't see why not."

We walked out arm in arm and the look of jealousy in Mike's face was the best I was going to see. I was starting to like annoying him because I like the same girl as him and she seems to like me more. I across at Bella and saw she was smiling and blushing. Then the thoughts hit me again.

_ARGH!! Stupid Cullen, why is he torturing me like this? I want her so he takes her typical Cullen._

I laughed at Mike's thoughts. _**Of course I want her you fool, she's beautiful and you just want to get in her pants!!**_

_Wow__!! Cullen's got a new accessory!! Except she's HOT! NO she's SMOKING HOT!! WOW!! He sure knows how to pick them!! I guess he really doesn't want Jessica after all! HAHAHAHAHA!! She's cute, I'd tap that mmmmm!! Wait, never mind Cullen's got her guess she's out of everyone's league now just like his sisters HOT DAMN THEY ARE HOTTIES!! _

I laughed at all their thoughts! _**YES!!**_ I thought when I heard people know thinking that Bella was now way out of everyone's leagues just because she's mine now. Not that she knows it of course. Turns out we both had PD together so we sat together again. It continued like this all throughout the rest of the day as I escorted her to all her classes.

Finally the bell rang to say it was the end of another day of school. I waited outside of Bella's history class for her to emerge. I saw her coming out of the door, she was talking to Angela Webber a much more sensible person for her to hang with. Better than Jessica and Lauren. They said their good-byes and I walked Bella to her truck.

"Well, thanks Edward this has surprisingly been a great first day for me I have heaps of new friends, so thanks." Bella said whilst blushing.

"That's quite alright," I told her with a smile. "Would it be alright if I came and picked you up tomorrow morning for school in my car?" I asked inquisitively.

"Um, yeah of course," she said going once again a deeper shade of red.

"Well, I'll see you at eight o'clock sharp then." I said.

"OK," she said with a smile.

I then leant down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't wait," I told her and walked to my Volvo where my family awaited me, so I could drive them home.

**OK REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!! I HAVE OVER 50 HITS AND 2 REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AND ALSO TAKE MY POLL ON MY HOMEPAGE AND TELL ME WHAT GAME YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE THEM PLAY!! So yeah REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Next chapter will be up soon as soon as I get say 5 review or maybe 3 so please review if you want more chapters!!**


	6. YOU AND HIM

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THESE CHARACTERS!! MUCH 2 MY DISMAY!! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!! **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to three people: my two reviewers: ****halojones**** and ****Khlarka2****, and also to the one person who has me on their alert list: ****sarcastic-southern-bookworm****. Thanks to you three. I want to say I am disappointed though I have 103 hits and 2 reviews and 1 alert!! Please review and tell me what you think FLAMES are alright! Just give a girl a hand and please review me and tell me how I am going and tell me if you have any ideas or questions!! I want to know!! SO PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER AND THEN CLICK THE LITTLE SUBMIT REVIEW BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND REVIEW MY STORY! PLEASE! I DON'T CARE IF ITS ONLY ONE WORD OR SO JUST PLEASE GIVE ME A HAND AND LET ME KNOW IF ITS ANY GOOD SO I CAN KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO START A NEW STORY OR CONTINUE THIS ONE!! SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY REVIEW AND TELL ME BECAUSE IF I DON'T GET ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS IM NOT CONTINUING UNLESS SOMEONE REALLY WANTS ME TO SO START REVIEWING OR THIS STORY GOES!! NOW ON WIITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

_WOW!! I'm starting to like this new school already!_ I thought to myself. Suddenly the bell went causing me to abandon my thoughts. Edward and I walked to biology, once we got there Edward went and sat in his seat, whilst I stayed out the front waiting for the teacher to introduce me to the class and assign me a seat and lab partner. As Edward sat down he gave me a smile that made my heart flutter and almost skip a beat.

Then the teacher walked in. He introduced me to the class. Then after realising that the only spare seat was next to Edward he assigned my seat to be next to him and for us to be lab partners!

I was over the moon. I get to spend even more time with Edward than I thought I would. I made my way to the back of the room where Edward's desk was. As I went I saw Jessica and Lauren turn to give me icy glares. As soon as I got up the back Edward gave me a warm smile that made me blush really badly. He just chuckled to himself. Biology passed rather quickly and I swear I could see Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye. The bell rang and I started to pack up. I noticed Edward seemed to be packing up really slowly compared to how quickly he got his stuff out. _He must want to talk to me _I thought.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if I escort you to your next class?" Edward asked whilst holding his arm out like a gentleman.

"Um," I started, whilst blushing, " Sure, I don't see why not."

We linked arms and walked out of the room. _WOW_ I thought, _so this is what it would feel like to be going out with Edward Cullen_! When we walked out I saw Mike waiting outside the classroom. _He must have been waiting for me so he could walk me to my next class_ I thought. _OOPS! Oh well, I'd rather be with Edward and besides Edward is much more of a gentleman than Mike and we have our next class together._ When Mike saw me walk out with my arm linked in Edward's, his jaw dropped so far I thought for sure it was going to hit the floor! I felt my cheeks start to go red and I just smiled at Mike as we walked past him. I couldn't help it, I mean the look on his face was priceless. Besides all I could do was smile as I saw every girl in the hall turn and look at me with jealousy rich in their glares. Especially, Jessica and Lauren.

All the guys I walked past either whistled at me or had dejected looks on their faces. They all thought I was going out with Edward! _I WISH!!_ I thought to myself with a smile!!

That was basically how the rest of my day went. When it was lunch time I sat with the Cullen's again and Edward walked me to every single class no matter where in the school his previous class was!

Then it was finally 6th period the last lesson of the day. I had history but I didn't know anyone in my class. I got seated next to a girl called Angela Webber. We started chatting at the start of the lesson and then continued throughout the rest of it. Time absolutely flew by and before I knew it the bell had gone. Angela and I were now friends. We had a few classes together and she told me she would save me a seat in the ones that she could.

We said our goodbyes and I saw Edward waiting to walk me to my truck. He was so sweet and kind. We walked all the way to my truck in silence, just holding hands. _I wonder if we are going out or if we are just friends _I thought hoping it was the first!

"Well, thanks Edward this has surprisingly been a great first day for me I have heaps of new friends, so thanks." I said whilst blushing.

"That's quite alright," he said with a smile. "Would it be alright if I came and picked you up tomorrow morning for school in my car?" he asked.

"Um, yeah of course," I said going once again a deeper shade of red.

"Well, I'll see you at eight o'clock sharp then." he said.

"OK," I said with a smile.

Next thing I knew Edward had bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I started blushing the worst I ever had.

"I can't wait," he whispered in my ear before walking to his Volvo where his family was waiting for him so he could drive them home.

_WOW,_ I thought, _that was the most incredible thing EVER_! I can't wait for tomorrow.

I got into my truck and just as I went to close the door Mike came over and stood right beside me stopping my door from being able to close any further.

"Hey Bella, so tell me did you like your first day here?" he asked me with a smile that I think was supposed to look seductive but made him look retarded.

"Um, yeah, I guess it was ok." I said knowing that it was better than OK it was AWESOME!!

"That's great," he said, "I was wondering Bella, would you go out with me?" he said doing the same smile as before.

_Oh god! How do I let him down easily! I have no idea what to say I don't want to but I don't know how to say NO! JUST SAY NO BELLA SAY NO! _I thought.

"Um, Mike, listen……." I started but I was quickly interrupted with a surprise by someone I had no idea was even still here.

"Um, Bella, hey are we still on for tomorrow night?" Edward asked after appearing out of nowhere.

"You bet we are, I can't wait." I said smiling and going bright red.

Edward then walked over and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a hug. He kissed me on the cheek again before leaning into my ear.

"Will you go out with me Bella?" he whispered to me quickly.

"Are you being serious?" I asked interested.

"Yes! I really like you Bella," he said kissing my cheek again.

"Um, yes, I'd love to." I said with a smile.

We both then turned back to Mike, who was looking very confused and angry. He was glaring at Edward and then looking at me as in PLEASE.

"Um, Mike, listen……. I'm sort of already going out with Edward your too late." I said with a smile towards Edward, who had his arm around my waist.

"What, you…… and……… HIM!" he yelled.

I just nodded my head at him.

"Your going to regret that greatly Bella, your going to be my girlfriend, and your going to want me you'll see." he yelled before storming off.

I turned to Edward who was laughing his head off, I started laughing too.

"Hey, Edward, are we really going out now or was that just to get Mike off my back?" I asked desperately wanting it to be the first.

"I have to say that its definitely the first," he said with a smile before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I was soon breathless, so Edward pulled away.

"Breath, Bella," he said to me. I started breathing again letting the oxygen get back into my lungs.

"Edward, why did you come back over here? I thought you'd left already." I asked.

"Well, I saw Newton coming over here so I told Alice to drive the Volvo home, because I wanted to make sure you were going to be ok. Then when I heard him ask you out I came over as quickly as I could to get to you first because I could tell that you didn't want to let him down harshly and you were struggling so I thought I'd give you a reason to say no and also I really do like you." he said his voice filled with passion and care.

"Oh ok. I'm glad you stayed then but how are you going to get home?" I asked my head filled with thoughts.

"Well, I was hoping you could maybe give me a lift to your place and then I could walk the rest of the way because it's not that far between our houses." he said looking at me with a look that said PLEASE.

"Sure climb hop in." I said with a smile.

He got in the passenger side door and I got in the drivers side. The drive home was quiet as we both had our thoughts.

I pulled into the area where I park my truck in front of our house. Edward got out before I did and had already opened up my door and helped me out before I could object. Not that I wanted to of course. He walked me to my front door and kissed me goodbye.

"See you tomorrow at eight just like we arranged." he said. Then he kissed me on the cheek and walked down the drive and started on his way home.

I walked through the front door in a daze and walked straight up to my room. I dumped my bag and walked down the stairs to see what Charlie was ordering for dinner.

"Hey Charlie, what's for dinner?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Bella I ordered some Chinese food I hope that's alright with you. It's just you were a little late coming home so I just ordered what we got last night." he said with a look on his face that basically said PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!

I smiled at him.

"Nah, last nights dinner was good, good choice Dad." I said enthusiastically.

He just nodded. Dinner finally arrived and we ate in silence. I watched some TV before going to bed because Supernatural was on and I love that show. I went to bed ready to let my mind go back to Edward and eager to see my BOYFRIEND tomorrow. _WOW _I thought _I'm going to have to get used to saying that._ **(A/N: I still have the same problem with my boyfriend and we've been going out for nearly one whole month! I still can't believe it and it always seems too good to be true!)**

That night I dreamt of Edward. I had the best dreams ever and I was so excited to wake up in the morning!

**OK! Well please like I said at the top and if you didn't read it please do. So please just take one minute or so to tell me what you think because if its rubbish tell me because I have other story ideas that I can write so please review this chapter if you like it and if you don't please tell me so I can see whether or not to continue because if its not liked then I won't continue but if people like it then tell me and I'll get another chapter up for you! Chapters will be dedicated to those who review or/and put me on their alerts so let me know please!!**

**Love your author,**

**Steph!**


	7. It's all in a days work

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Sorry bout how long this has taken to update I ran out of ideas! But I'm back on track now! I have had a writer's block! Please review this story and take the poll on my page! If you don't review or take the poll then the next chapter can't go up so give me a hand and review me and take my poll!!**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I was hunting last night so that I wouldn't have such blood thirst when I saw Bella. I knew that if I was I would have to leave soon and I didn't want to. I got home and took a nice warm shower, I then got dressed and looked at the clock. It was 7:58am. _Perfect_ I thought. I have just enough time to get to Bella's before I'm late! I drove as fast as I could so that I could see Bella sooner. I set myself a new record, it only took me one minute to get to Bella's house. I was very proud of myself and ran vampire speed to get to Bella's front door. I knocked once and heard Bella come running down the stairs, but before she could get all the way I heard her trip and start to fall.

I opened the door and flung myself to where I could see Bella falling. Luckily I caught her just in time. Lucky indeed because I probably wouldn't of been able to control myself if she had been bleeding no matter how long it had been since I had last fed.

"Well are you already to leave now?" I asked politely with a smile.

"Um, yes I think so," she said with a light blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Well than, Shall we?" I asked offering her my hand.

"Uh, yes we shall!" she said with a smile whilst taking my hand.

We walked out to my car and I opened the passenger door for her. She slid into the seat and I ran round to the drivers side and opened my door. We drove to school fairly quickly due to my speedy driving and when we got there heaps of people turned to watch us enter the school. I parked my Volvo and got out quickly so I could open Bella's door for her. Once she was out I put my arm around her waist, locked my car and walked into the school grounds to where the rest of my family was sitting.

"Hey guys," Bella and I said as we sat down, her in my lap and me on the ground.

All we got were mumbled hello's and hey's from everyone not that we cared because we were already in our own world. We stayed like this until the bell rang for first period. I walked Bella to her class and then went to mine. The day continued like this until it was finally home time. I waited outside Bella's English class until she finally emerged, then we walked to the rest of my family to see what was going on. When we walked over I saw Alice had the look on her face of when she was having a vision, so I distracted Bella until Alice's vision was over.

"Bella, Edward I have an idea and I think the both of you will like it," She said with a smile on her little pixie face.

"Well, go on then tell us," I said hoping it was something Bella would enjoy.

After I said that a chorus of yes's and come on Alice's followed and some even from Bella who sounded quite keen and interested.

"Well, I think we should all go to our house now since school is over for today and I know Charlie will let Bella come I'm sure of it," she said with a wink in my direction. So that's what her vision had been!! It was what was happening this afternoon, if Alice was bringing it up then it had 2 be good ands safe because she wouldn't want anything to happen to Bella otherwise she would feel my wraith!!

Another chorus of yes's came and once again I was surprised to hear Bella agreeing with everyone else!

"OK, then its settled then," Alice said with a grin.

"Do you want me to call Charlie now?" Bella asked.

"Um, no its alright I'll call him you head over to our place and we'll meet you there," Alice said.

"Actually, we have a few things we need to do first so we will meet you there but you'll get there before us so you can do what you need to do and we'll be there soon, ok," Bella said looking at me. I took this meant she was ready to go.

"Alrighty, then we'll see you at home," I said and grabbed Bella's waist and walked away.

We walked over to my Volvo in silence and got in. I drove her home first because I'm sure she would want to dump her school bag at home rather than take it to my place. "So, what are these plans we have that couldn't wait?" I said smiling, causing her to blush.

"Well, there are a few things I'd like to do that I'd rather not do in front of your family. Also, I'm hungry and I want to get out of this skirt because it's annoying the hell out of me!" she said with a slight smile and a blush appearing more obvious on her face as she spoke.

"OK then lets go!" I said happily!

We got out of my car and walked into her house. I sat down on the couch in the living room and patted the spot next to me as a sign for her to sit down with me. She came and sat down. We started making out and I let my hand wonder up her leg and up her skirt.

"I like the skirt, can't you keep it on?" I pleaded my hand going further up till it was resting on her bum!

"I bet you do," she replied with a smile.

We continued like this for about 10 minutes before she broke away.

"But, now I need to get ready so we can go to your house," she said.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked.

"Nope, we promised we'd go so we are," she said as she got off my lap.

"Fine, but be quick," I said.

She nodded and ran to her room. I sat on her couch thinking of what Alice had planned for us at home.

"Ok, I'm ready, we can go now," Bella said.

I turned around and saw she was indeed out of her skirt and into pants. She had also done everything she needed to do. I looked at my watch, we still had five minutes to get to my house.

"Well, I don't think I'm ready to go yet! I think there is something I still need to do," I said with a smirk.

Bella came and sat on the couch.

"Oh, really and what would that be?" She asked.

"This," I said as I lifted her onto my lap and kissed her gently. Soon we were making out again. But we were unfortunately interrupted by my phone going off.

"Just leave it," I said to Bella and started kissing her again.

"No, it might be important," she said, breaking off our kiss.

Next thing I knew I was interrupted by Alice's thoughts. Hurry up and get here! I got up and picked Bella up bridal style and lifted her into my car. I then got in the driver's seat and we drove off to my house.

**That's all for now folks!! Sorry about the wait but I can't write the next chapter unless I get some more reviews and until I get more votes on my poll! Please help me by taking my poll to tell me what game you want my characters to play! I need some more votes from people! Oh and please review I have over 170 hits on this story but only 3 reviews and 2 alerts so please! Review or add me to your alerts! I hope this chapter was ok! Please tell me if you think I need to go into more juicy details! I haven't written anything like this before so help me out! Oh and if you want juicer details I might need someone to give me a hand with that so if you are interested review me and let me know!**

**From the Author!!**


	8. Let the games BEGIN!

EPOVWe got to my house and I opened the door up for Bella to get out. We walked hand in hand into my house and into my living room. I saw Alice had set it up for a games afternoon and she had food for Bella too.

I saw Alice coming and we walked over to her.

"Everyone down stairs into the living room now," she said literally bouncing off the walls.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came down the stair to join us.

"Everyone sit down on the floor please and we shall begin this afternoons games," she said with a slight evil smirk on her face.

Everyone sat down, on the cushions Alice had set out in a circle.

"Ok so this afternoons game is going to be Truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise!" she squealed in delight.

This wasn't going to end well not after what happened last time we played this game!

"Ok, so first up is me so I pick," she said thinking carefully who to pick, when suddenly she had a vision. She had a very evil smirk on her face then, making us all scared there is only one thing that can mean she has her victim and its going to be quite evil!

"Ok, so I pick…." she said.

Alice POV

This is going to be so good I can't wait to see their faces and for this to happen.

Jasper POV

Oh god please don't pick me Alice I hate it when she gets that look on her face.

Rosalie POV

This is going to be bad I can tell I hope its not me! I remember the last time she picked me when she had that look and I hope its not me this time!

Emmett POV

I hope she picks me I have a great dare I want to give Edward and one for everyone except Rosalie! Who I wont pick unless I want to sleep on the couch for the next week or two!

Bella POV

I how I hate this game! I wonder if I can leave but I suppose it could be good I mean as long as Alice doesn't pick me with that look on her face she looks pure EVIL!!

Alice POV"I pick Emmett! TRUTH OR DARE?? Prepare to meet your maker over what happened last time!!" she said breaking out into an evil cackle.

All you heard form Emmett was him gulping.

Emmett POV

Darn, I thought she'd forgotten! Stupid future seeing sister!! I'm doomed but I do have a good one for Jasper next!!

"Alice I pick DARE!!" I said with a grin!!

CLIFF HANGER!!

Review!! Please give me a good idea or two for a dare!! Pleas help me out thanks

Luv,

Your Author!!


	9. a fairy princess, a date and a cat fight

I do not own twilight but I do own my ideas and nobody can steal these because they are mine!! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Cuddles180!! Thank you for all your brilliant reviews!! I felt great when I checked my emails and found heaps of reviews so I got inspired and wrote this for you!!

Chapter 8

Alice POV

"Emmett I dare you to watch an entire episode of Dora the Explorer without yelling at her or making a sound," I said smiling evilly!

We all knew how much Emmett loved Dora the Explorer but he could never just sit through it he had to yell at her or make some sort of noise. I knew this was going to be funny!

"And if you fail I get to give you a make over everyday this week and you have to wear it to school and everywhere you go!" I said with a huge grin!

That sure wiped the smile off of Emmett's face!! This was going to be good I already have all his outfits ready!!

Emmett POV

Oh shit, I thought, I love Dora the Explorer but I can't handle how stupid she is sometimes! I'm going to get stuck with make overs all week!!

I sat down at the TV and readied myself for this. I concentrated as hard as I could!

About half way through I was concentrating so hard I wasn't even watching, so I turned my head up and stopped trying so hard WHEN ………….

"NO DORA HE'S BEHIND YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE IDIOT!!" I yelled at the TV before I could stop myself! "Oops!" I said quietly but I knew they all heard me!

The TV was turned off and Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to begin my make over!

Jasper POV

As soon as Emmett yelled we were all on the floor cracking up! He really couldn't help himself!!

Rosalie POV

I felt sort of sorry for my husband having to be tortured like that but it was funny when he yelled and he had a cute look on his face when he was concentrating really hard!!

Bella POV

Wow, I don't think I have ever seen anyone get so angry at Dora when they are supposed to love her TV show!! I thought to myself!

Edward POV

I was trying to listen to Emmett's thoughts so I could see who he was going to get revenge on and also to hear what Alice's plans were for his make over but they had both shut me out! I could hear everyone else thinking their thoughts, WELL almost everyone!! I still couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. She looked a little bit scared and confused! I wonder what she is thinking!!

Alice POV

I love doing make overs and Emmett is going to make a very funny looking fairy princess!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emmett POV

I can't believe I lost! Now I have to wander around like a fairy princess all day! I know who my next target is going to be!! Oh and EDWARD GET PUT OF MY HEAD!!

I blocked my thoughts from Edward and devised a plan to get him back!

"Good plan Emmett!" I heard Alice say to me!

Stupid future seeing vampire pixie!!

I walked downstairs in my new outfit only to have everyone crack up laughing and fall to the ground especially Edward!! It was time I get my revenge!!

We all sat back down in our circle and we started playing again!

"All right then its my turn to pick I believe," I said.

"Yes, it is," everyone said.

"Ok then, I pick EDWARD!!" I said grinning my most evil grin!

"TRUTH OR DARE EDWARD?" I tempted!

Edward POV

Oh, dear! This was going to be bad! I didn't want to pick truth just in case it was embarrassing and I didn't want to seem bad in front of Bella, but then again I didn't want to pick dare because I knew how bad Emmett's dares can be! But I also didn't want to be called a chicken for not picking dare so I went with what I hoped would be my best option!

"Dare please Em," I said slowly.

I regretted those words as soon as I said them because once they were out Emmett started grinning his evil grin and smirking! I tried to look in his thoughts but only found him thinking sexual/gross thoughts about Rosalie!

I was doomed!!

Emmett POV

Yes he fell for the bait now to give him is dare!

"Edward, I dare you to ask Jessica Stanley out on a date and you have to go on the date and kiss her at the end!!" I said happily!

I knew he was going to kill me, but, Hey who cares when I get to see him do this!

We gave him the phone and he called Jessica's house.

Edward - Hello, is Jessica there?

Jessica - Speaking! Who the hell is this??

Edward - It's Edward Cullen.

Jessica - Oh hey Edward!

Edward - Hey Jessica I was wondering would you like to go for a drink with me this afternoon??

Jessica - Oh you mean like on a date??

Edward - Um, yes a date!?

Jessica - Sure, I'd love too!

Edward - Great I'll come pick you up in five minutes at your house ok!?

Jessica - Can't wait to see you!!

Edward - BYE!!

Edward hung up immediately and we all piled into the cars. We put a video recorder in Edward's car and a voice recorder on his shirt, so we could all hear what was going on!

Edward POVI drove to Jessica's house but stopped my car a few houses away from her house. I looked over at Bella who was seated in the front of my car. She didn't look happy with my dare.

"Hey Bella are you all right with this?" I asked her.

"Huh, oh yeah of course I just don't," she broke off without finishing her sentence.

"Bella please tell me, what's troubling you!?" I said smiling my crooked smile at her which I knew she couldn't argue with!

"Fine, I don't like the fact that you have to go out with her and KISS her when you haven't even done that with me yet!!" she said angrily.

"Bella, look at me please," I said softly.

She turned to look at me and my lips crashed onto hers, engaging her in a very passionate kiss! We broke apart as soon as she needed air.

"Besides, I'd rather kiss you than Jessica any day!" I said smiling at her.

"Fine, but if she goes for the tongue run or you wont be kissing me for a very long time!" she said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" I said smiling back at her.

I lightly kissed her lips and we got out of the car. Bella had to get in another one because she couldn't be in mine!

Once she was in the car I drove the rest of the way to Jessica's house only to see her out the front waiting. She had on a tight short skirt that you could see her arse in and a strapless top that was far too tight on her. She was wearing far too much make-up and I thought she looked horrid but she thought she looked HOT but she didn't! She looked more like a hooker than a girl going on a date!

I stopped the car and Jessica got in. I pressed the record buttons on the recorders!

She leaned in to kiss me but I stopped her.

"So where are you taking me handsome?" she asked trying to sound seductive but failing!

"Um, to a café for a milkshake," I said driving as fast as I could there!

"I knew you liked me Edward and not Bella I mean I am so much hotter than her and so much more right for you! You and I are so meant for one another! I knew you wouldn't last long with her! You were only trying to make me jealous weren't you!? You hot, handsome boy!" she said. Whilst she was saying that I felt her hand start going up my leg and up my shorts.

OH SHIT, I thought! She wants to have sex with me!

I pushed the brake on and heard Emmett's thoughts come into my head.

Go with this bro, hook up with her and almost sleep with her but then push her out of the car and drive away as fast as you can! OH, and Bella says to do it too. She's going to call you to sat to, so pick up your phone now!

At that moment I heard my phone ring, I picked it up and heard Bella say 'Do it and I'll make sure I get her back ok, just go with it but before you drive off wait, ok. I'm going to come to your car so wait for me! We are right behind you!' Then she hung up on me. Fine I thought if Bella wants me to I will!

Then before I knew it I felt Jessica push my seat back and get on top of me. I kissed her thinking I was kissing Bella. She put my heads on her arse and started to take off her top. She threw it into the back of my car and shoved her boobs in my face. I licked them and kissed them still picturing Bella on top of me. Then she took her skirt off and started to straddle my hips. She put her hand down to my pants and unzipped them. I started kissing her not wanting her to look down. I felt her hand in my pants and felt her start to rub her hand down into my boxers when I heard Emmett's thoughts say and push her off and out NOW!

I pushed her off of me and heard my door open. I saw Bella standing there, I did my pants back up and sat her on top of me and kissed her more passionately then ever before.

I saw Jessica pull Bella out of the car and slap her across the face! "Excuse me I'm on a date with him, not you so get lost he dumped you sorry arse!" Jessica yelled at Bella.

"Um, no I didn't Jessica," I said getting and walking over to Bella, who was starting to get angry.

She walked over to Jessica and punched her in the face and then slapped her.

"He's my boyfriend, now back off!" Bella said to Jessica.

"He doesn't want you! Now you back off!" Jessica said pushing Bella to the ground.

"Oh, really if he doesn't want me then why would he do this," she said running over to me and jumping in my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and sticking her tongue into my mouth. We stood like that for a few minutes before, Bella pulled away. She got off me and walked back over to Jessica.

"See old you he wants me," she said, challenging Jessica to try her.

"Oh, yeah, he'd do that to me too," Jessica said, before running over to me, only to have me move away from her.

I felt Bella's hand in mine and we walked away but not before Bella turned around to Jessica to say.

"He'll never want you, because he is mine and he wants me!" she said.

We got in the car and drove off. Back home. I was so going to pay them back for that. Jessica's emotions were being fooled with there and I know it was Jasper!

HE WILL PAY FOR THAT!!

We finally arrived home and got back into our circle but it was different because this time Bella was in my lap rather than beside me.

"Are we ready to continue?" I asked, keeping a blank face.

"Yes," Alice said.

"I pick Jasper!" I said keeping my poker face on, and not planning what I was going to do so Alice wouldn't see and help her husband out!

"So Jasper, TRUTH OR DARE??" I asked him menacingly

Jasper POV

Darn, he's getting me back for turning up the lust in the car during his dare. I can't tell what he is going to do. Do I play it safe or try to look tough??

I thought for a while before I said.

"Um, truth please brother dearest!" I said trying to sound innocent as possible!

Then I saw him get the look he gets when he has something good in mind!!

CLIFFY AGAIN SORRY!!

Please review and I'll get you the next chapter ASAP!!

It being written as I post this chapter up!!

OH and to answer you question Cuddles180:

Why was there all the underlined text, it was because it started off as Edward's thought and then it was Jessica's speech when it was in italics but I stopped it because it got confusing and it took longer to type!!

If you have any questions please review my story and ask them and I will answer them as soon as possible!!

So review and I'll get the next chapter up pronto!! All it takes is one minute or two and then the next chapter goes up!!

LUV,

Your Author!!


	10. Burning Closets and Amazing Dresses

Due to much complaint to me not continuing this story I have decided to attempt to write another chapter for you all! Let me know after this chapter if you still want it continued or not!

Chapter 10-

EPOV-

I could hear Jasper's nerves in his thoughts as I smirked evilly at him. On the car ride back Bella had given me ideas on how to get my revenge. I was going to go easy on him but then get him when he least expects it later. She could be very evil when she wanted to, so now I had decided to ask a question that would embarrass him but wouldn't seem to bad.

"What is your real favourite TV show Jasper?" I asked.

His eyes went wide and I saw Alice turn around to talk to him.

"Jazzy, what does he mean your REAL favourite TV show?? I thought your favourite TV show was the BBC Robin Hood!" she stated.

"Um, well I it is one of my favourites but there is one show I love more than that! It's HANNAH MONTANA!" he said, turning his head to hide it behind Alice's back.

"WHAT?" we all said.

"It's a really good show!" he argued.

"We can watch it together now Jasper! I love Hannah Montana too!" Emmett stated happily, before Rose slapped him over the head.

"What was that for?" he asked. Rose just glared at him.

"Please tell me you aren't with them Edward!" Bella said.

"Don't worry, love, I have never watched it before." I told her.

"Alright Jasper it's your turn!" Alice said excitedly.

Jasper POV-

Well that wasn't so bad! Other than now I have to put up with Emmett watching Hannah Montana with me!

Now who to pick! I would pick Bella but I don't know what to dare her and I could pick Alice but that could turn out bad for me, so the only option left was Rosalie, who was going to kill me if she picks dare! And so will Emmett!

"Alright, Rose truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare Jas," she said smirking evilly and her emotions were stable!

This was turning out better than I had hoped.

Rose POV-

HA! Jasper thought I would get all jumpy and nervous! He should know me better than that! Nothing can get me nervous except Bella being here but she's actually kind of fun to hang with so, I'm beginning to like her!

I chose Dare to be brave but then I felt Jasper toying with my emotions.

"Jasper, quit messing with my emotions and pick a dare already!" I yelled. Jasper turned to me and I whispered the dare into his ear, only loud enough for him to hear!

"Fine, you asked for it. I dare you and Emmett not to be sexually involved for a whole month! You can't do anything sexual together!" he said, his smirk getting bigger and bigger!

"What?? That is so unfair!" Emmett whined.

"You are going to pay for that Jasper Whitlock!" I hissed.

"Truth or dare Alice?" I said feigning innocence whilst choosing good dares, such as giving make-overs, in my head so I would confuse Alice and she would pick dare!

Alice POV-

I saw what Rose had planned for me and it seemed fun! So I decided to go with dare.

"Dare please Rose!" I said confidently.

Her look turned very evil then and I was hit by a vision but before I could begin to see it she told me my dare.

"Alice, I dare you to burn your entire wardrobe! All of your clothes, shoes and make-up products! EVERYTHING! You can't go shopping for two weeks, and during those two weeks Bella will dress you in HER clothes!" Rose said, laughing evilly.

The scene played out in my head! How could Rose be this cruel to me? Why would she do this to me? Then I realised that this was payback for her dare! Damn, she is more evil than I thought! I would get my revenge for this!

"Rose, please don't make me do this, you can't make me!" I pleaded!

"I saw u get a vision pixie and you haven't gotten one since so I guess your future is set right now!" She replied grinning evilly.

I pouted and sulked my way up the stairs. Jasper was close behind me to comfort me!

I heard laughter downstairs and recognised it to be Edward's, he would pay for laughing at such a serious matter! I flew down the stairs like a hurricane.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU WILL PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME RIGHT NOW! MARK MY WORDS, YOU WILL PAY!" I screamed giving him my best vampire glare, before running full pelt up the stairs again to cry in Jasper's arms.

Bella POV-

Alice truly looked like a vampire then! I was scared now as I was the only one who hadn't received a dare yet! Which meant Alice was going to give me my choice and in the state she was in, I knew it wasn't going to end well! This game was turning bad and fast!

Edward POV-

Alice was not happy! I could hear her cursing us in her thoughts as she removed everything in her closet and threw it out her window onto the ground where she would have a huge bonfire!

Rose POV-

This was better than I thought we could hear the pixie upstairs getting to work, when I heard her scream my name!

"Rose, get your arse up here now!" she yelled.

I ran up the stairs to see what she wanted. She was in her closet towards the very back.

"Rose, come in here please." she said feigning confidence, but her voice broke at the end showing how much she was hurting.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" I asked.

Then she showed me a stunning white dress, that looked like a bride's dress.

"Rose, speak softly so they can't hear us. This is Bella's wedding dress, it is a one of a kind and I wouldn't be able to get another if I throw it out, please keep it safe in your closet. Please don't make me throw it out!" she said, beginning to dry sob.

"Alice it's beautiful. No, don't throw it out. I'll keep it safe I swear. Ali, how did you know to get this." I questioned.

"Rose, I've known Bella was going to be coming into our lives since the day she was born. The future has already been written for those two! Oh and one more thing, can I please keep our bridesmaid dresses, they are also one-of-a-kind!" Alice said softly, pulling out another two stunning dresses.

"Oh my, Ali, they are beautiful. Yes put them at the back with all my wedding dresses, I'll keep them safe I swear." I promised.

They were beautiful. One was coloured purple that faded into a rose pink, the other was a brilliant shade of red. The purple had one shoulder which had a short sleeve that was split in the middle. It had a diamante V going down the plunging neck line. The neck line was low-cut and the dress had a split up the side, giving it a sexy look. The red was a strapless dress, it had a folded pattern going diagonal across the front of the dress. It's bust was covered in diamantes but kept it looked elegant but not over done.

Bella's dress was also strapless. It had a lace up back and the top half was like a corset, the bottom was a simple white like a normal wedding dress. The corset had an embroidered flower pattern on it with lace, making it more beautiful than the others.

I knew that the red dress was mine and that the purple dress was Alice's.

"Oh, I almost forgot, please take Esme's dress too!" she begged. She then showed me a canary yellow dress that had two shoulders. It was figure hugging, so it would show of Esme's curves. It had a low plunging neck-line and a split up the side as well. It had a diamante pattern going down the front middle of the dress. It was as beautiful as the others, there was no way I could let these burn.

"Alright, quick give them to me and I'll hide them. You hadn't bought the shoes to go with them had you?" I enquired. I wouldn't want her to burn them if she had.

"Oh, yes I have actually. Here take these with you," she said stuffing a pair of yellow stilettos into my arms. They had a diamante pattern on the criss-cross straps. Then a red pair of stilettos which went perfectly with my dress, they were plain but had metallic red on them to match my dress. A purple pair, that also faded into pink, with diamantes on a single strap. Then, finally a pair of silver stilettos, that had a diamante buckle. They all went perfectly with each dress and would be perfect for each of us.

I ran them to my room, and hung the dresses up and put the shoes near them. I then ran downstairs to join everyone else. Alice had gotten to her shoes, I could tell because she was angry again and stomping around. All of her favourite boots, flats, stilettos and sandals were gone! Some she would never be able to replace, but oh well.

We sent Emmett out once we heard she was done to take a lighter out and make sure that she lit the fire and didn't take anything out!

We heard her screams of protest as Em forced her to throw the lighter in. He picked her up and brought her in, she was kicking and screaming but he restrained her.

"Jasper calm your wife down before she throws another tantrum," Emmett complained, as she wriggled and squirmed attempting to free her self from her restraints.

She began to calm down and sat quietly in Jasper's lap, she then looked up a look of anger and evil crossed her face. She was going to get payback, and the only one left was Bella! I felt sorry for her human arse.

Bella POV-

My heart was pounding frantically as Alice glared daggers at everyone stopping on me. She again looked like a true vampire and to be honest I was scared out of my wits! I could hear and feel Edward trying to calm me down but nothing was helping, especially whilst she was looking at me like that!

"Truth or Dare Bella?" she asked, a truly evil grin spreading across her face.

I started to swear and freak out. She won't be that mean to me, I mean I am only human. I didn't do anything to her. If I picked dare it would be bad, but if I picked truth she might force me to tell dark secret that I am keeping from them. What to pick?!

I don't want to seem like a chicken so I guess I'll pick dare. I gulped as I came to my decision.

"Dare," I managed to say my voice as quiet as a mouse. But I knew they would all hear me.

She turned to look at me and smiled her devil's smile at me again. I don't think I have ever been this afraid!

"Bella, I dare you to …………"

Well, there you go!

But help me out here a little bit please. What are some good dares Alice can give Bella???

I hope you enjoyed that!

Well, Review please as I have been kind enough to continue this for you! The more reviews I get the quicker I update! So get reviewing!

Love Your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	11. Evil Plans

This is dedicated to  Cullen

Chapter 11-

Alice POV-

I had the perfect dare for Bella it was fuelled by my revenge driven anger and I knew Bella was scared out of her wits.

"Bella, I dare you to go out with Mike Newton for a week and during this week you must allow me to dress you, do your make-up, your hair everything. I will be the one that does all your outfit and appearance work! Whilst you are going out with Newton you must go on entails dates, kiss him and act like a couple." I stated angrily, an evil grin spreading on my face. I knew she would hate this but they made me burn my closet. On one point it let me go shopping for a whole new one! But some of that stuff was irreplaceable, and now I get to go shopping for Bella for a whole week! Whilst I was off on my train of thought Bella just sat there in shock.

Edward POV-

"Alice, come on that's not fair! I'm going out with Bella not Mike Newton, and you already know he wants her! This will not end well! You will pay for this MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" I replied angrily. I was losing my Bella to Mike already! ARGH! Not happening!

Bella POV-

I could hear yelling in the back of my head but it was all faded out! I was in shock! How could Alice do this to me!? It's not fair! Mike will never let me go back to Edward! How will I dump him after a week? Then I seemed to snap out of the trance I was in! My thoughts began to align again and I saw a great opportunity to get back at Edward for his dare with Jessica! I was going to make Edward very jealous and it was going to be in my favour not his! I would also crush Mike so badly that he would never want me again! This was all going to work so well for me! I felt an evil grin spread across my face just like Alice's had before.

I looked her square in the face.

"You're on Alice!" I said, evilly.

"Bella's got a plan!" Emmett began to sing.

Yes I do Emmett, but I don't want Edward to catch on! He can't see any of the visions Alice got!

"Alice can I talk to you in private please?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, come with me Bella!" she replied, pulling me up the stairs into her room.

"Do you have a pen and paper Alice?" I questioned. She let my side and was back instantly with a pen and paper, looking at me confused.

I began to write on the paper.

**Alice, don't let Edward hear what you are thinking or any of the visions you get! **

You do have an evil plan don't you?! I won't let him see or hear I swear!

**Good! Yes I do have a plan! I'm going to make Edward very jealous and Mike never want me again! You've done me a favour with this dare Alice!**

You're welcome! This is going to be awesome! Rose and I will give you any help you need!

**Thanks Alice, make sure you tell Rose to guard her thoughts too please! I don't want Edward to know a thing or suspect anything!**

Don't worry secrets safe with us Bella!

**Thanks, let's head down before they get suspicious! Oh and get rid of that piece of paper!**

Alice went to the window and threw the paper out onto the still flaming pile of clothes! We both walked back down the stairs laughing. We went back to the circle and took our seats.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"I………um………ah" I stuttered, crap I hadn't thought of an excuse.

"Oh, don't be so easily embarrassed Bella. Bella needed to use the lady's room and didn't want you all to hear! Jeez, a little privacy guys!" Alice said instantly. I nodded in agreement and mouthed thanks to Alice who smiled in response.

Edward POV-

I was a little suspicious about their excuse but I let it slide.

"I think it's time to put an end to the game of truth or dare!" I stated, not wanting it to go on any longer.

"I agree, besides us girls have to go shopping! If I'm going to dress Bella, Emmett and myself all week I'm going to need some clothing! Come on girls, shopping here we come!" Alice stated excitedly, jumping up from Jasper's lap in enthusiasm.

Bella started to get up off my lap, but I pulled her back down.

"Where do you think your going?" I whispered in her ear.

"Shopping?" she replied, questioningly.

"You actually want to go?" I asked suddenly confused.

Alice decided to but in then and grabbed Bella from me, pushing her out the door.

"Of course she does, she's a girl Edward and girls love to shop! See you guys later!" she yelled back as she, Bella and Rose all left the house, leaving Jasper, Emmett and I alone.

"Let's play on the x-box!" Emmett said. Jasper and I looked at each other and shrugged, we had nothing better to do now the girls were gone!

"Alright but we all know I'm going to win!" I said.

"Yeah right bring it on!" Jasper replied and we were soon fully into our x-box game.

Rose POV-

We were on our way home after a very long shopping trip! On the way there Alice had told me of Bella's plans and we thought of ways to help her and outfits for her to wear. Then once we reached the shops we were into full shopping mode and left no store unattended! We were listening to the radio full blast singing our lungs out to girls songs with my roof top up due to the enormous amount of bags shoved into my car! We finally arrived home and we were greeted by the boys who took most of the bags for us and put them in Alice and Jasper's room! We then shut ourselves in and Alice called Charlie so Bella could stay the week! We were already to start helping Bella with her plan! But only on paper of course! Alice and I restocked her wardrobe full with clothes, shoes, accessories and whatever else she had bought!

We spent the week end planning and when Monday came we were ready! We woke Bella up early and shoved her into the shower so she could get ready! Once she was out we got her into her outfit that consisted of a black leather mini skirt and an orange low-cut singlet that would accentuate her bust! We added a silver necklace that hung low, just past her bust, some silver hoops and a pair of silver flats. She also has a black cardigan in case she gets cold. We straightened her hair and added a few loose curls here and there. Then we made her make up natural with smokey eyes. She looked hot as and we refused to let Edward see her until she was at school! Then we had to get Emmett ready. Alice had gone to the costume store and picked out a pirates outfit for him. We got him ready and in his outfit, ready for school. Then we went and got ourselves ready.

Jasper was distracting Edward in his room for us so we could get Bella out the door and to school to start her dare before Edward even saw her! Alice picked Bella up and I grabbed our bags and we sprinted down the stairs and into my car. We were out and on our way in no time!

School was going to be awesome today!

Well that's all for now folks! Review!

Love Your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	12. Day One Of Bella's Dare!

Chapter 12-

Bella POV-

We had managed to arrive at school without Edward seeing me. I didn't think we would make it but we did somehow! Alice was in a vision right now so Rose and I were waiting impatiently for her to share it with us.

"Mike will be arriving in two minutes and the buys will arrive just after you start to walk over to us!" Alice said, then going into the details of her vision. The plan was going to go perfectly. I was nervous and excited, never in my life had I ever done anything, like this! I was always shy, perfect little Bella but now I was going to the dark side and I was loving every second of it!

Alice, Rose and I stepped out of Rose's convertible ready to make our grand entrance into the school. We would enter together Rose in the middle, Alice and I either side of her. Then I would go over to Mike and ask him out. He would say yes and I would hug him. We would then walk hand in hand over to Alice, Rose and the boys. Then the boys would see us and Edward would get jealous as planned. But then he would finally see my outfit and Emmett and Jasper would have to restrain him to stop him from killing Mike. It was perfect and I couldn't wait. All we had to do was wait for Alice to tell us when.

"It's time ladies, let's go get our plan into action!" Alice said, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Let's do this!" Rose replied. Then they both turned to look at me.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm ready!" I said confidently.

"Ata girl! Remember confidence is the key! Now let's go snag you a Mike Newton!" Rose said, egging me on!

I nodded in response and we followed Alice's vision to perfection, from the sassy walk to the flirtatious edge in my voice. When we went near the boys Mike had a smirk on his face that only got bigger when he saw Edward's reaction. He pulled me away from the Cullen's and put his arm around my waist. I turned for one last glance at Edward. I saw that now Alice and Rose had joined in helping Emmett and Jasper restrain Edward.

I felt an instant pang of guilt for doing this to him but then I realised I couldn't back down from my dare now! Not when I knew Alice's alternative! A whole year of makeovers, shopping and being Alice's live Barbie! HELL NO!!!! I would survive this week and return to Edward soon!

The bell went for first period and Mike starting walking me to class. Then I remembered that I had biology with Edward and Mike!! This was going to be an interesting lesson. Mike walked me to my seat and kissed me on the lips. I heard a low growl coming from Edward. Mike pulled away and went to sit in his own seat just before Mr Banner walked into the classroom. Suddenly I felt something jab into my arm. I looked down and saw a note with Edward's writing on it.

You look beautiful today Bella!

Thanks you don't look half bad yourself

Why did you wear that today of all days? You know its driving Mike crazy!

It's not for Mike!

J Do you have to sit with Mike at lunch today?

Yes to keep up appearances!

I wish you'd never gotten this dare! I should of never let you get involved in our game of truth or dare! If I hadn't of let you, you wouldn't be going out with Mike Newton, you would be with me!

I wanted to play Edward! Besides this is actually kind of fun! J

I saw him take the paper and we didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. He kept giving me confused looks throughout the class. The bell was about to ring when I felt something jab me in the arm again.

Be safe my love! Oh and just a warning, Mike has some horrible plans for you in the janitor's closet at lunch so don't let him take you anywhere but the cafeteria! What he has planned isn't very gentlemanly! I love you, forever and always, MY Bella!

I shoved the note in my bag and smiled my thanks at Edward. At times like these I am glad I have a mind reading boyfriend! I'm not doing anything that Alice didn't specify in the dare with Mike! I saw Edward's warm eyes turn cold and shoot an icy glare behind me. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist causing Edward to storm from the room. I smiled knowing he was jealous and that the plan was working already! I felt Mike's hot breath on my ear.

"Come on Bella, we have to get to maths now. We can walk together again." He whispered in my ear. I nodded in response as my voice was caught in my throat. Maths was the class I sat next to Mike in! This lesson was going to be pure torture! At least I had Alice in here with me!

We walked to maths in silence and took our seats. Angela began a conversation with me so I turned my back on Mike to talk to her. I saw Alice walk in and take her seat behind me. Angela had just finished her story and was now telling Monique who sat beside her. I turned to Alice and whispered low enough, that only vampire ears would pick up what I was saying, "Alice, do I have to continue to put up with his wandering hands?"

"Yes, it's absolute torture for Edward because he's looking into Mike's thoughts and seeing everything Mike is doing!" she replied smiling.

I turned around just as the teacher walked into the room. I felt Mike's hand on my knee, but it soon began to wander further and further up my leg. His hand was now resting at the hem of my mini skirt and he was playing with the leather fabric, meaning his hand was basically all the way up my leg! I was feeling so uncomfortable and couldn't concentrate at all on the work being taught. Then I had an idea that would help me. I began to imagine Mike was Edward and that it was Edward's hand on my leg. I relaxed enough to be able to concentrate, then I remember not to let Mike get too carried away, so I grabbed his hand and moved it back down my leg to just above my knee and held it there.

The rest of the lesson past in a blur and it was soon recess. I packed my stuff away and led Mike to my locker so I could swap my books and get my money for food. We got our food and sat at a table together. He held my hands all of lunch and kept kissing me, I was truly get fed up with his need to touch or be in contact with me. I looked to the Cullen's table and saw Rose and Alice smile at me and give me the thumbs up. I also saw a very jealous Edward. This meant that the plan was going smoothly.

The rest of the day past the same as the morning. At the end of the day I was walking to my truck when I felt a pair of arms around my waist again. I knew they weren't Mikes as they were too cold. I turned and saw Edward's face incredibly close to mine. He then ran at vampire speed with me in his arms to the passenger side of my trucks cab. He had my back to the cab door and had his arms either side of my trapping me where I was. He then slowly edged his face closer to mine until our lips were touching. We engaged in a heated kiss before he pulled away leaving our foreheads touching.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that all day!" he said, "Mike's coming I've got to go! I love you."

He smiled at me and then turned to walk away. I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned back to me a smile on his face and I began kissing him again, but this time I pulled away first!

"I love you too!" I replied smiling. He smiled his crooked grin at me and walked back to his family.

I walked around to the driver side of my cab ready to unlock the door and get in when Mike appeared behind me and turned me around so I was facing him and backed me into the cab door and began making out with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, knowing Edward was watching. Mike pulled away unable to breathe.

"I just wanted to say good-bye," he said. I took the opportunity to push him and back and begin unlocking my door!

"Well see ya!" I replied quickly, opening my door to get in.

"Not so fast Bella! I'm not done with you yet!" he retorted. I turned confused and he began kissing me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and groped my butt with his hands. I tried backing myself into my truck and stepping up onto the step of my cab to break the kiss but he just stepped up with me and pushed me back until I was lying down on my cab seat with him on top of me! I tried to break his grip and the kiss but he wouldn't let go or disengage his lips from mine! I tried pushing him but he was too heavy for me to be able to move him. He finally broke away for air but began kissing my neck.

"Mike get off me, please?" I begged.

"I'm only just getting started with you Bella!" He replied.

"Edward, if your out there help me!" I whispered, low enough for Mike not to hear but loud enough for vampire hearing to pick up.

Mike began is assault on my lips again and I silently begged and screamed for Edward in my mind to come and help me! This was a time when I wish Edward could hear my thoughts!!!!

Well there you go folks!

Is Edward still at school??

Will he hear Bella's pleas for help???

Will Alice see and help her friend???

Or is Bella left without a saviour???

Find out next chapter!!!

Love Your Author,

Stephanie-Rulz!


	13. Authors Note

To all those still following my stories I just want to let you all know that there will soon be some updates to my stories. I am currently studying for my major exams, my hsc and have about 6 weeks till its all over. Once I have finished these there will be some chapters go up for all of you to read. I apologise for my slackness but due to these being such major and important exams I really need to do well. So for the time being wish me well and soon enough there will be some more to these stories.  
I am assuring you that I have not finished these stories and that there is more to come but I just need the time to finish my schooling. Thank you to all those who are still following these stories and want to read more I get a kick from knowing my writing is enjoyed. I feel terrible for leaving my stories the way I have so there will be updates. Anyone with any ideas or questions please feel free to ask.

Yours Sincerely,

Stephanie-Rulz.


End file.
